<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Riddle×Harry】夢與現實 by nanami_kanami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310340">【Riddle×Harry】夢與現實</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami'>nanami_kanami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Riddle×Harry】 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER<br/>※短篇完結</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Riddle×Harry】 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Riddle×Harry】夢與現實</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER<br/>※短篇完結</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我做了個很長很長的夢。<br/>　<br/>我睜開眼睛，發現眼前的一切不是熟悉的寢室或是其他任何地方而是一大片空白的世界，我立刻察覺到我是在做夢。大多時候我並不能知道自己正在做著夢，但是也有那麼一兩次我能發現這荒謬的一切不過只是我的一場夢，儘管他再怎麼真實，但終究只是我的一場夢罷了——就像現在的情況。<br/>　<br/>我邁開步伐開始往前走，我驚訝的發現隨著我邁出的腳步原本一片純白色的地板開始暈染開五顏六色的色彩，只要回過頭去就能看到我走過的足跡。我對這不可思議的現象感到有趣，於是我便繼續走下去了。<br/> 我不知道自己走了多遠，突然有一些聲音從四面八方闖入我耳裡，我抬起頭四處張望卻沒看到任何人。那些聲音鼓勵著我繼續前進，雖然看不見他們的樣子令我感到有點害怕，但那些聲音的出現至少讓我知道在這個虛幻的世界中我不是一個人，這令我放心多了。</p><p>我看著腳底下因為我踏下足跡而有了顏色的地板，我突然不明白自己為什麼要堅持一直走下去？為什麼？是為了想看到什麼還是想找到什麼？<br/>但是不管我走了多久都沒看到任何人、任何東西。這裡什麼都沒有。<br/>那些不知道從哪裡竄出來聲音仍然不間斷的催促著我前進，但是我已經感到很疲憊了。在這個世界裡我始終感到很孤獨，每天每天一個人漫無目的的走著，既不知道目的地在哪更不知道下一步該往哪個方向走。<br/>我累了，也許比起身體上的疲憊心靈上的疲倦更令我受不了。</p><p>我停下腳步忍不住蹲下來想休息一會兒，抱起膝蓋，靜靜聽著這片寂靜。突然間有人拍了拍我的肩膀，我嚇了一跳迅速轉過頭，看到那些似曾相識的面孔正帶著微笑並伸出手想拉我起來，我毫不遲疑的抓住他們的手站起身，跟著他們的腳步一起再次往前走。<br/>我以為只要有這些信念相同的夥伴陪著我一起向前走，過去那些如影隨形的孤獨感就會消失，我不會再有所迷惘，只管繼續像以前一樣認真的固執的繼續行走在這個虛無的世界。<br/>但是我仍然覺得似乎缺少了什麼，不管做了什麼都感到不滿足。我會笑也有覺得快樂的時候，但就止於快樂。<br/>當我思及至此，我終於明白我一直以來是為了什麼而堅持走在這個世界、在追求著什麼東西。</p><p>——我只是想要幸福罷了。<br/>　<br/>不是像快樂那種一閃即逝的情緒，而是能讓人不管在什麼樣的情況下都能時時刻刻努力生存下去，因為有重要的人在，即使不在我的身邊但是只要想起他我就能全力以赴去做每一件事、勇敢的去挑戰未知的事物、即使偶有痛苦疲憊的時候也不會放棄。因為有重要的人在，我所做的一切努力才有價值。</p><p>我一直深深的渴望著，渴望著總有一天能出現能帶給我幸福的人。一直堅信著只要我不放棄我一定能等到這樣的人。儘管過去已經失去了很多重要的人，受傷了多少次連我自己都記不清楚了，但是我仍然希望著——…</p><p>毫無預警的，一個男人突然出現在我面前。<br/>我完全不認識那個人，一開始我被那個男人露出的冷酷表情給嚇得畏縮了一下，下一刻卻看到他放柔臉上的表情朝我伸出手，固執的停在半空中等著我回應他。<br/>我什麼也沒來的及想，雙腳就擅自動了起來逕自跑向那個挺拔的身影。<br/>　<br/>　<br/>　<br/>我聽到外面的世界有人正在嘗試把我從夢中叫醒的聲音。</p><p>「…你睡的還真久，剛剛我還興奮的以為你會就這樣如我所願的睡死過去呢，真可惜啊。」</p><p>哈利還沒完全清醒過來就聽到一把熟悉的聲音一如往常的用嘲諷的語氣跟他說話，無論什麼時候那傢伙討人厭的說話方式還是一樣，但是他卻無法討厭這個人。<br/>哈利睜開眼睛，在慢慢變得清晰的視線中看到那個男人英俊的臉龐上勾著優雅的微笑凝視著他。他從來沒有像這一刻真心想感激上帝。僅僅只是這樣再平凡不過的瞬間——在他做了莫名其妙的夢之後能一醒來就看到男人溫柔凝視著他的樣子。<br/>幾乎是下意識的，哈利抬起右手輕輕勾起那個男人襯衫上的領帶底部，緩緩捲起領帶拉近他們之間的距離。他很喜歡這麼做，更喜歡看到每回他做出這舉動後那個男人臉上勾勒的越來越深的笑容。</p><p>「怎麼了？做惡夢了？」瑞斗伸手摸了摸男孩睡的一團亂的頭髮，雖然哈利每次嘴上總是嚷嚷著不要把他當小孩子看他不需要別人摸頭來安撫他云云，但是沒有一次真的拿開他的手拒絕他的撫摸動作。在口是心非這點上也許他們兩個都是一樣的。</p><p>「…你為什麼常常都能看出我的想法？」哈利疑惑的微睜大眼睛問道，雖然他已經很習慣被男人看穿他的想法，但還是不免感到驚訝。「呃…其實也不算是惡夢，內容有點莫名其妙。」</p><p>「呵呵，你說呢？」瑞斗似乎低笑了一聲，「你這麼一說倒是引起我的興趣了，說來聽聽？」</p><p>哈利盯著他許久，但當他再次開啟嘴唇的時候卻沒有回答那個男人的問題，「…如果有一天，我死了或消失了，你會有什麼感覺？」</p><p>瑞斗挑了挑眉，「為什麼突然這麼問？別告訴我你想隨便擅自捨棄你的性命，你只能死在我手上，除此之外你沒有第二種死亡的方式。」</p><p>「不是，」哈利突然微笑起來並搖搖頭，「只是——我有時候會夢到自己活在另一個什麼也沒有的世界，那裡只有我一個人，孤單又寂寞。夢裡的我常常想著不如直接消失好了，只有我一個人又有什麼意思？」</p><p>哈利原本以為那個男人只會如往常般地嘲笑他的愚蠢夢境，沒想到卻聽到瑞斗認真的低聲說道：「那麼在你消失之前，我會找到你，拉住你的手把你拖到我的世界來。不是說過了嗎？你只能死在我手上，擅自消失我是絕對不會允許的——你在哭什麼？」</p><p>「…咦？」聽到瑞斗的話哈利才伸手撫上自己的臉頰，觸摸到濕熱的液體才讓他明白自己原來在無意識中流下眼淚，「我、不知道……我也不明白……」</p><p>也許他只是很感動，聽到那個一向不會說出什麼好聽話的男人以這麼認真的態度回答他的蠢問題——他一直很不安，害怕有一天萬一自己真的死去或被迫跟那個男人分開，自己在瑞斗心目中的位置會不會終有一天被其他人所取代？自己的存在會漸漸被他遺忘，會有更棒更優秀的人出現在那個男人身邊，他放在那個人身上的心思會比自己還多，他不再是瑞斗心目中的那個特別的男孩。<br/>他從來不曾跟瑞斗提過那些，關於他的不安和害怕，他不想被那個男人得知他有多害怕自己失去他的寵愛和注意力。即使他再三告訴自己那些都只不過是他自己的幻想，不過是在杞人憂天罷了，但是他還是常常陷入害怕失去的不安裡。<br/>他非常討厭自己因為太在乎一個人而變得如此患得患失，感覺好像變得不再是原本的自己，好像自己變得很懦弱——他當然也想過如果離開瑞斗說不定對他來說才是好的，他的不安、害怕、苦惱全都會消失，他能再次恢復到以前那個堅強又勇敢的自己。但是他就是辦不到。當他有那種念頭的時候，只要那個男人一句話、一個動作、一個眼神就能吸引住他，只要那個男人停下腳步他就會毫不遲疑的追上去，等著他回過頭來看自己一眼。有時候他覺得他甚至比那個男人的僕人們還對他更死心踏地也說不定。真是糟糕透頂。</p><p>「你要是再哭喪著一張臉的話，不如乾脆我施個咒讓你哭到再也沒力氣哭為止。」瑞斗雖然嘴上這麼說，但卻抬起手溫柔的拭去從哈利眼睛裡不斷落出的淚水。</p><p>「…謝謝你。」從哈利臉上滑下的淚珠慢慢停下，剛剛聽到瑞斗說他會在他消失之前把他拖到自己的世界去，讓他原本的不安似乎減少了一些。這是不是代表著，那個男人也同樣的有那麼一點害怕失去他？「我們以後…會變得怎麼樣呢？能一直在一起到什麼時候？」</p><p>瑞斗聞言從原本的替哈利拭去眼淚的動作慢慢變成用姆指來回撫摸著那個男孩潮溼的臉頰，他沉思了一會兒後才答道：「我不知道，但是我會一直往前走，逐一實行我的每一個理想，你只需要跟上我的腳步就行了。我知道你一向不會讓我失望。」</p><p>「沒想到你那麼相信我，」哈利發出低笑聲，「我會努力跟在你的後頭，但是如果你想做的事是我覺得不對的事，我還是會想辦法阻撓你。」</p><p>「哦？那麼你就儘管盡你的所阻礙我看看吧，我想這會成為我實行計劃的一點小樂趣，畢竟太順利的話那也沒有任何成就感。」</p><p>「…你根本還是瞧不起我吧？！聽到你這麼說，我決定要盡全力阻礙你想做的每一件事，讓你什麼事也做不成！」</p><p>「那麼我就期待你的表現了，我的男孩。」<br/>　<br/>　<br/>　<br/>　<br/>End。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>